Talk:Awakening/@comment-25500470-20150128022908/@comment-86.191.173.156-20150228235623
I hate typing up posts and arguing, but you know what? After reading so many posts and arguments of yours Chad, I actually can't help it. Sorry if it's annoying, half-off topic and long, but here goes. Chad, I honestly don't even understand why it's like every time I look around wiki, you happen to post stuff about YOUR problems or the greatest things about YOUR VC life all the time. I see you bragging about Prometheus, talking crap on RR card pages simply because you're a casher who has better cards, correcting people and now: telling the world about this so-called pattern of awakening. And what's worse; you start arguments because of your posts. Is it really that hard for you to keep your mouth shut or are you that bothered about people arguing against your point of "there's seemingly a pattern" that you must type up essays, correcting people of their points to prove yours? These are all things you cannot erase, and they are the very truth. I'm not bothered about the whole pattern thing, but seriously- sometimes arguing back isn't necessary. Just "move on" as you said, and accept that we all have different "patterns" and views on topics- there is no actual need to argue just because you're proven wrong. Literally, it's like EVERY post where you're proven wrong that you must rationally correct people to back yourself up and it's actually tiring to see and read. I actually scroll past most of your posts ever since that Ying Long one, but now I think it's time to make my point. That post on the Ying Long page was probably one of the longest threads on wiki ever, and is, because of your inability to control that urge to prove your point. Even though you posted "May only be me" this later becomes a shattered statement when you talk about yourself and disregard what other people think. Quite contradictory of your "move on" because you clearly aren't moving away from your belief that "light fails the most". Have you not thought: if I keep believing something then later it will turn to reality as you keep noticing it and look out for it? As in, the more you believe and see light element fails over other ones, you'll eventually come to the decision that light will fail you most and you'll just keep looking out for those fails? Of course, you have evidence of your statements, but don't use evidence as a way to block off what other players think. It's just rude and proof that you can't appreciate other players thoughts on the subject. If you hate me for what I've said, if you dislike the other players and contributors for disagreeing with you, then at least take this away: stop arguing and accept that we all have different viewpoints. We can't impress everyone and we sometimes have to keep quiet to avoid a commotion. That's something you seem to lack greatly. Back to awakening though, I believe that it's just pure randomness and luck mixed in it. We all have cards that will fail us, I mean Chocolatier and Santa Oracle failed me 4 times each until pass. Quickest one was Huang Long at 3 tries.